1st day's a stinker
by rosebud171
Summary: Air date: 8/19/10 S1ep2 Mika, Aaron and Arianna are starting there 1st day at the Galleria Mall but the 1st day of work always bites.
1. Heating up

**Hey guys sorry I haven't written anything in a while the last time I wrote anything was back in April and that was just to update a story but I took some time off in the summer but I'm back and I'll try and write as much as I can for you guys.**

 **I graduated high school in May and I turned 19 in June, I'm not really going to college or a fancy university I am however going to some volunteer work and try and take some classes to get my GED. I'm not going into anything right away so this means I'm taking a little time off to relax.**

 **So now everyone is back to school except for me and I just wanna say thank you for your love and support, I've been on this site for a total of 5 years. I've been on since I was in middle school and look at me now :D but anyway thank you for all of your support and I'm happy to be a part of this creative community and I'm grateful for that.**

 **Anyway how about we get on with the story?**

 **(6teen theme plays with the 6teen: Next Generation crew)**

 _ **Gotta make the good times last**_

 **(Title sentence comes into place)**

We see Aaron, Logan and Arianna at the lemon. On the table there are two bottles of hot sauce and Arianna is holding a stop watch. Aaron and Logan had bet they can drink a whole bottle of super spicy hot sauce without drinking or eating anything cold for 30 seconds. Arianna has a stop watch to see how long they can go without consuming anything cold that can put out the fire in their mouths.

"Are you ready"? The bald Cockney spynx girl asked.

"Get ready to taste the fire Solomon"! Logan grinned calling Aaron by his last name.

"We'll see about that Yang"! Aaron grinned using Logan's last name.

"On your mark get set drink"! Arianna said.

Logan and Aaron grabbed the bottles.

"Bottom's up". Logan said.

"Cheer's to the weekend". Aaron said.

Both of them opened the bottles and began to drink they kept chugging it down until the bottles were empty.

"30 seconds starts now". Arianna said starting the stop watch.

Logan and Aaron sat there with sweat running down their foreheads and their mouths felt like they just shallowed two tons of fire. But they can't let their burning mouths get the better of them they had to pull it together.

"Can you feel the burn yet"? Aaron shirked.

"Nope I'm cold as a penguin". Logan shirked.

Things were really getting to hot for words Aaron and Logan felt even hotter than before. "How long do we have Arianna"? Aaron asked.

"You only have 15 seconds to go". She said.

"15 seconds cool I can live with that". Logan said as his cheeks turned pink.

"Me too". Aaron said sweating.

"Is it just me or does it feel like someone turned up the heat to 200 degree's"? Logan asked taking off his hoodie.

"It feels more like a volcano is about to go off". Aaron said sweating even harder.

The heat was getting to them they were sweating so much they were crying.

"I don't feel anything". Logan said trying not to cry.

"You sure about that bro"? Aaron said trying not to cry to.

"What are you guys doing"? Mika asked standing with Sam, Hayley and Michelle.

"There making a bet to see if they can drink a whole bottle of hot sauce without drinking or eating anything cold". Arianna said.

"You guys don't look so hot". Michelle said.

"Don't say hot"! Aaron said as his mouth felt like it was on fire. Aaron's eyes begin to water and fire came out of his mouth.

"I quit, I quit"! Aaron said in despite need to drink something that will soothe his burning mouth.

"Logan wins". Arianna said.

"Yeah baby who's your fire god!? I am that's me"! Logan gloated while doing a small victory dance.

Aaron grabbed his bottle of water and sucked it down like there was no tomorrow.

"Aaron no water will make it worse"! Sam said.

After putting his water bottle down even more fire came shooting out of his mouth like fireworks.

"Don't worry I bought some milkshakes because I knew this would happen". Arianna said handing Logan and Aaron vanilla milkshakes. Both of them suck down the creamy cold substance that put out the fire in their mouths.

"Aw god that's so much better". Logan said out of breath.

"I thought you said were the fire god". Hayley said with a grin on her face.

"Well sometimes the fire god needs a good milkshake to charge his almighty flames of the underworld". Logan said.

"That's Hades he's not a fire god he's lord of the underworld". Aaron grinned.

"Oh don't get all logical with me flame dog I saw fire spurt out of your mouth like it was the fourth of July". Logan shirked.

"Okay first of all". Aaron said but was cut off by Arianna.

"Boys don't make me separate you". Arianna joked.

"You can't tell me what to do I'm 16". Logan said.

"Yeah well I'm 17 so that makes me a little older then you". Arianna said.

Logan paused for a second he didn't know Arianna was a year older then him.

"Woah back up your 17"? Logan asked.

"Yes and I'm also a junior". Arianna said.

"When were you born"? Logan asked.

"April 11th 1993. Why how old did you think I looked"? Arianna asked.

"I don't know 16 but I guess looks shouldn't matter". Logan said.

"That's good to know". Mika smiled.

"Ready for your first day of work Mika"? Sam asked.

Mika was dressed differently she wore her hair in a ponytail which showed her two small hoops earrings on both ears. She wasn't wearing her arm warmers, beanie or even her spiked choker Mika wanted to make a good first impression when dealing with customers.

Her uniform was a black and white vertical striped referee shirt (It's basically the same thing that Jen wore) with a pair of short black leggings and she still wore her regular teal sneaker boots. She also wore blue drawstring bag to keep her clothes in and she also had a lock for her locker.

"Ready as I'll ever be". She said.

"What about you Arianna and Aaron"? Sam asked.

"I guess so". Arianna said.

"I really hope we won't get a bunch of white girl gibberish on how wonderful the Khaki Barn is". Aaron said.

"I'm not so sure about that dude". Hayley said.

"What"? Aaron asked.

"My sister says back when she still worked there they would do nothing but say how much they love the Khaki Barn and how they say there khaki sister's". Michelle said.

"Oh today's gonna be a fun day". Aaron said annoyed.

"Just try to ignore it or if you have music you can cancel their bickering out". Michelle said.

"Yeah just pretend the Clones are not even there". Arianna said.

"Speaking of which I should probably get to my job see you guys later". Sam said heading off.

"I should probably go to bye guys". Hayley said heading off to.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be for my first day on the job see you all whenever". Mika said heading to The Penalty Box.

Arianna, Aaron and Michelle were the only ones at the table they should probably be heading to The Khaki Barn the only thing worse than being there is not showing up at all.

"We should probably go to". Arianna said.

"I guess we should it's now or never". Aaron said.

"Don't worry it'll be fine it's not like we're going to an execution". Michelle said.

"That's true it could be worse". Arianna said.

"*Sigh* Yeah I guess so". Aaron said.

Once they got to The Khaki Barn, Arianna and Aaron were greeted with "Welcome to the Khaki team"! By the clones who were eager to introduce the newbies to the wonders of The Khaki Barn.

Boy today is gonna be a long day.

End of chapter 1, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because more will be coming. Stay toon


	2. Working over time

At the Penalty Box Mika was stocking up boxes of sneakers on the selves when someone came up to her.

"Excuse me can I get some service"? A boy asked. The boy looked really cute he was tall and muscular. He wore black pants with a navy blue t-shirt with white and red sneakers.

"Oh….um sure. What are you looking for today"? Mika blushed.

"I'm on the tennis team and my racket broke do you happen to know where you keep them"? He asked.

"Um sure there over there next to the ski's". Mika said pointing to where the tennis rackets are.

"Cool thanks". The guy said. Once the guy left Mika felt something hit her in the back of the head.

"Ow"! Mika said. Mika looked behind her to see what hit her and it was a soccer ball.

"What the"? Mika asked picking it up. Before she can say anything else another soccer ball hit her. "OW"! Mika shouted in pain, as she rubbed the back of her bruised head she heard a familiar loud voice.

"LEE! Two minute penalty for slow reflexes"! Coach Halder shouted.

"But Coach have could've I known that the ball would hit me"? Mika asked.

"5 minute penalty for questioning"! He shouted.

Mika walked into the penalty box and sat there and waited for her five minutes to up. This wasn't a very fun day for her so far but who knows maybe things will get better.

"I wonder if this Jen girl had to deal with this craziness too"? Mika wondered.

Meanwhile at The Khaki Barn Michelle, Aaron and Arianna were folding pink and purple sweaters at a table. So far things at the Tacky Barn weren't so bad, The Clones weren't bickering or squealing so much so that made Aaron happy.

But that was because he was listening to music and couldn't hear a thing they were saying.

"Aaron? Aaron? Aaron"! Michelle said raising her voice to get his attention and it worked.

"Huh? Yeah what's up Michelle"? He asked.

"I said are you doing okay"? Michelle asked.

"Yeah I'm good why"? Aaron asked.

"You seem to be in a trance". Arianna said.

"I have a habit of being half dead half alive when I get lost in my music, its saying Aaron ignore the world and join us". Aaron joked.

"Does it also say 'Aaron please stand on your head and take off your pants'"? Arianna joked.

All three of them laughed at Arianna's silly remark.

"You know what I wish the music would say"? Michelle asked.

"What's that"? Aaron asked.

"I wish it said 'Hey guys why don't you take a break and finish this later the sweaters can wait'". Michelle said.

"Yeah seriously it will take years to fold all these". Arianna said.

"Don't worry we're almost done and maybe we can meet the others for lunch". Aaron said.

"That sounds like fun I'm getting hungry". Michelle said.

"Me too so let's hurry up so we can eat". Arianna said.

Two minutes later all three of them finished folding the sweaters. Once they were about to leave they were stopped by Chrissie.

"Where do the three of you think you're going"? Chrissie asked with a stern look on her face.

"Were gonna take our break". Michelle said.

"Are you done folding the sweaters"? She asked.

"Yeah there all folded". Arianna said.

"I'll be the judge of that". Chrissie said sternly.

Aaron leaned over to Michelle and whispered.

"Who spit in her coffee"? Aaron whispered which caused Michelle giggled. Chrissie turned her back to see what was so funny. Michelle stopped giggling and tried to put on her straight face.

"What's so funny"? Chrissie asked.

"Nothing just chatting". Michelle said.

"Well then can you tell me what's funny about your imperfect folding"? Chrissie asked sternly.

All three of them turned to the sweaters to see what the _problem_ was. They didn't see anything wrong the sweaters looked fine. It's probably Chrissie being a stuck up manager or it's just her obsession with The Khaki Barn and wanting everything to be perfect.

"What's the problem"? Aaron asked.

"What's the problem? How about it's the fact that the 'I look slimmer' sweaters are folded all incorrectly". Chrissie said.

"So what there just sweater's". Aaron said not seeing the problem and thinks Chrissie is overreacting.

Once Aaron said that, The Clones were baffled at his not caring about The Khaki Barn attitude.

"They aren't just sweaters there the 'I look slimmer' sweaters. They'll make fat girls look slimmer and prettier". Kristen one of The Clones said.

"With your shallow attitudes I'm surprise anyone shops here at all". Aaron said. The Clones gasped at his remark.

"Okay that's it Aaron start over at the 'I look slimmer' sweaters"! Chrissie said.

"Whatever". Aaron mumbled as he began to start over on folding the sweaters.

"Arianna Michelle you may take your break". Chrissie said.

The both of them felt bad about Aaron having to redo the sweaters, he'll have to miss meeting the others for lunch. They didn't want Aaron to starve so they decided to pick up lunch for him.

"We'll pick up some food for you Aaron don't worry". Michelle said.

"Yeah we'll get you some lunch what do you want"? Arianna asked.

"I kind of in the mood for Wonder Taco think you snag me some of that"? Aaron asked.

"Sure we'll be back in a jiffy". Michelle said.

"Thanks guys". He smiled.

Once Arianna and Michelle left Chrissie watched Aaron like a hawk folding the 'I look slimmer' sweaters. It was really stupid why would, Chrissie overreact to some sweaters not being folded right? She probably thought that He, Michelle, and Arianna were Nikki clones and that he was the ring leader.

It's funny how when Nikki use to work at The Khaki Barn, The Clones would annoy her to death but now it's the other way around.

End of the second chapter sorry if this seemed a little short but I'll try and make the next one longer.


	3. How to deal with your crazy boss

Arianna and Michelle walked to the food court thinking about Aaron having to refold the 'I look slimmer' sweaters. They wished he could join them for lunch.

"I feel bad for Aaron". Michelle said.

"Me too I mean come on there just bloody sweaters". Arianna said.

"Maybe Chrissie has OCD or something". Michelle said.

"Nah I think she's just a". Before Arianna could finish that too close for words sentence Michelle's phone went off. It played _I want it that way_ by _The Backstreet Boys_.

"Hello"? Michelle answered.

"Hey Michelle". Hayley answered.

"Hi Hayley". Michelle said.

"How's The Khaki Barn"? Hayley asked.

"We're actually on our lunch break when do you get off"? Michelle asked.

"In 10 minutes". Hayley said.

"Wanna call everyone and meet for lunch"? Michelle asked.

"Sure I'll call Sam right now". Hayley said dialing Sam's number on her phone.

Meanwhile at _Claire's_ Sam was putting up necklaces and jewelry on racks.

Her train of thought came to a stop when her phone when off. Sam stopped what she was doing and answered her phone.

"Hey Hayley what's up girl"? Sam answered.

"Hey Sam wanna meet up for lunch"? Hayley asked.

"Sure I just need to finish up. How's your day so far"? Sam asked.

"Pretty good Michelle's on the other line by the way". Hayley said.

"Hi Sam". Michelle chirped.

"Hayley whoever that is can you hurry up"? Hayley's manager asked.

"Oh sure thing Marcus". Hayley said to her manager.

"I gotta go I'll see you guys later". Hayley said hanging up her phone.

"Okay bye girl see you soon". Sam said clicking off her phone.

"So is everyone gonna meet for lunch"? Arianna asked as Michelle clicked off her phone.

"That seems like the plan. I just hope Ron-Rent-a-Cop won't watch us eating like prisoners". Michelle said.

"What does he know about teenagers he's just a stupid old ninny". Arianna said.

Michelle looked confused. "What's a ninny"? She asked having no clue what that meant. "It means idiot in British slag". Arianna said. "Oh I thought it meant an old fart who knows nothing about other people". Michelle said.

Arianna chuckled at Michelle's own definition. Later everyone showed up in front of the lemon with food of their choice.

Sam, Hayley and Logan got burgers and fries from Burger McFlipsters, Michelle got a grilled chicken and cheese quesadilla, Arianna got Korean barbecue and as for Mika she didn't know what to get so she got some food from El Sporto's which was a grilled chicken sandwich with a side of fries.

As everyone ate they discussed what was going on at their jobs and how it's going there.

"Where's Aaron"? Hayley asked putting a fry in her mouth.

"He had to stay and refold the sweaters". Michelle said.

"Why what's wrong with them did someone spill a can of stupid sauce"? Mika joked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"*Chuckles* No Chrissie just thinks Aaron's folding is imperfect". Arianna said air quoting imperfect.

"What's so special about a bunch of sweaters"? Logan asked stuffing his face with a cheeseburger.

"There the 'I look slimmer' sweaters and apparently there the hottest thing The Khaki Barn has to offer". Michelle said.

"Chrissie sounds like she has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder". Mika said.

"No she's just very dedicated to her job". Sam said taking a sip of her soda.

"Sounds like an addiction". Mika said.

"Your right it does". Arianna laughed.

"My sister use to be a workaholic but luckily she learned to take a break and relax. I mean can you imagine working day and night not having any sick days or breaks to hang and chills with your best friends"? Hayley asked.

Everyone thought about what it be like to work day after day with no breaks or a chance to breath.

"Nah". They all said.

"I need to be available for the ladies so they can know where to find me if they need any help with their lips". Logan grinned.

Sam gently slapped him on the hand.

"Ow what? I'm just being honest" Logan grinned.

"LEE! Breaks over report back to The Penalty Box stat"! Coach Halder said through a walkie talkie. Mika picked it up from her hip and responded back saying. "Sure thing Coach I'll be there as soon as I can". Mika said.

"I probably should go I wouldn't wanna keep him waiting". Mika said.

As Mika left so did the others but before heading back to The Khaki Barn Arianna and Michelle stopped by Wonder Taco to pick up Aaron's lunch.

Meanwhile at The Khaki Barn Aaron was finally done refolding the 'I look slimmer sweaters'. "There I'm done ya happy now". Aaron said annoyed.

"I'll be the judge of that". Chrissie said looking over Aaron's refolding.

"Can I please take my break now"? Aaron asked.

"Alright fine but don't think you're getting off easy kid". Chrissie said.

"Whatever". Aaron said rolling his sky blue eyes. Once Aaron went on his break Michelle and Arianna showed just in time with his food.

"Hey Aaron we have food for you". Michelle chirped.

"Wonder Taco just like you asked". Arianna said giving him the bag and his drink.

"Thanks guys". Aaron smiled in relief.

"Anytime". Michelle smiled delightfully.

"Man Chrissie is nuts". Aaron said taking a bite of his taco.

"Did she make you do anything else besides refolding the sweaters"? Arianna asked.

"No but she watched me like I was a fugitive. What's her problem anyway"? Aaron asked.

"She probably feels threatened". Arianna said.

"Threatened how? We didn't do anything wrong". Michelle said.

"Well Michelle remembered when you said your older sister use to work here"? Arianna asked.

"Yeah why"? Michelle asked.

"I'm just spit balling here but maybe my theory could be that Chrissie sees some of your sister in you and in her mind something triggered a memory of your sister doing something wrong and somehow it reflected back to you somehow. So maybe that's why she's strict toward us". Arianna said.

"Come to think of it when I applied in the summer she asked if I was related to Nikki Wong by any chance and I said yes. She looked exhausted for some weird reason". Michelle said.

"That's just plain stupid". Aaron said finishing his taco and taking a sip of his soda.

"Yeah I know she threats me like her. Like I'm a mini Nikki clone". Michelle said.

"Don't let her drag you down". Aaron said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah don't let her negativity get in the way of your positive attitude. You can fight it". Arianna smiled.

Michelle smiled they were right. Who was Chrissie to bring her down? Just because Michelle was related to Nikki doesn't mean she's like her. Chrissie had no right to treat Michelle or her friends like that.

"Thanks I needed that boost of confidence". Michelle smiled.

"Anytime ducky". Arianna smiled. This happy moment was cut short when Chrissie butted in.

"Aaron"! Chrissie snapped.

"Yes"? Aaron asked.

"Lunch breaks over back to work". She said.

"Okay then". Aaron said going to throw out his trash.

"I wonder how Mika's doing Coach Halder can be a real pain in the neck". Michelle said.

Meanwhile at The Penalty Box Mika was literally a human target! There was paint all over the place and there was all these bases built up to protect yourself from the attacks.

It was a paint ball coarse that Coach Halder put up to practice his paint ball training to become a pro. Mika was covered head to toe in paint.

She was hiding behind a large black wall to shield herself from the craziness that was Coach Halder.

"Okay if I just hide out here until it's time to go home I'm safe". Mika whispered.

Mika hid there for 4 hours it was amazing Coach Halder didn't find her yet he must've given up and gone home. Mika decided that it was safe to come out of hiding.

"Yes no crazy Coach Halder. Man I really need a shower". Mika said looking at her paint covered clothes. Just as she was leaving a huge green paint ball ambushed her in the back and knocked her down.

Coach Halder jumped out from behind the cash register with his paintball gun and paintball armor. He had a victory grin on his face.

"Think I'd forgotten? Coach Halder never forgets. I've got two eyes in the back of my head Lee and I don't mess around maybe you should think of that tomorrow. Have a good night". He said.

Mika got up and said. "Good to know sir good night". Mika said.

Once Mika met up with everyone they wondered what happened to her. She looked like an Easter egg or a rainbow threw up on her.

"What happened to you girl"? Aaron asked.

"You look like a tie dye shirt". Arianna said.

"Coach Halder set up the Penalty Box to make it look like a paint ball coarse, long story short I was a human target". Mika said.

"Oh that can't be good". Michelle said.

"You have no idea". Mika said.

"That's nothing my manager treats me Arianna and Michelle like criminals". Aaron said.

"How so"? Mika asked.

"It's like every little thing we do it's considered terrible". Aaron said.

"I'm sure that's not true". Sam said.

"Believe me it is". Arianna said.

"The good news that tomorrow is Friday we only have one more day of work and after that we can relax and chill". Logan said cheering them up.

"That's true hey I got an idea to celebrate all our hard work how about we go out for pizza"? Hayley suggested.

"That sounds great". Sam smiled.

"I could totally go for some pizza". Aaron agreed.

Everyone agreed tomorrow after they all get off from work they'd get some tasty pizza for dinner. Tomorrow will be better its Friday after all it'll be okay. It's all gonna be worth it.

End of this chapter I'm really sorry for the late update but here it is and I'll try and update more.


	4. Thank God it's friday

Mika waited at The Big Squeeze she's suppose too meet everyone to get pizza for dinner. She looked at the mall clock it was 6:30. Mika was relieved that today was Friday thank god for the weekend. She was really exhausted she had to hide from Coach Halder from being a human paintball target. Which wasn't easy but she pulled it off and succeeded.

Luckily she wasn't covered in paint from head to toe she wasn't wearing her uniform she was wearing her regular clothes. Mika was waiting for her friends to get off from work. "They should be here soon. I wish I had a cellphone to call everyone and see what's up". Mika said.

Mika then felt someone watching her she turned around to see if someone was there. "That's weird I thought someone was right there". I must be imaging things". Mika said to herself.

Mika then felt someone grab her shoulder which startled her. "Boo"! A familiar voice said. That familiar voice was none other than Logan.

"Hey Logan". Mika said.

"Did I scare you"? He grinned.

"You surprised me. Were you hoping I'd get scared"? Mika asked.

"Maybe but surprised is good enough for me". Logan said.

"Have you seen the others yet"? Mika asked.

"Nope not yet but they'll show up". Logan said.

Mika and Logan sat there in silence it was really awkward. Mika didn't want to sit in silence anymore so she decided to spark up a conversation.

"Um….so do you like your new job"? She asked awkwardly.

"It's okay I'm really not doing much expect for telling people what's the best DVD to get". Logan said.

"That sounds better than having to deal with a crazy manager using you for paintball practice". She said.

"That's true but the down side is that Wayne is always breathing down people's necks about what DVD to buy. He constantly whines over the movies the customers get and hand's them quote on quote a better choice. It's like he's always on his monthly cycle". Logan joked.

Mika giggled at Logan's little joke.

"Seriously it seems like he's always having his time of the month". Logan joked. Mika couldn't contain herself she was laughing like a hyena. Logan grinned at her, someone must be really tickled. Mika finally got a hold of herself and finally calmed down.

"You have a really cute laugh". Logan said.

"Thanks". Mika blushed. They both looked at each other for a second until they were interrupted by Sam.

"Hey guys sorry we're late". Sam said.

"That's okay". Mika said.

"Yeah we were just talking". Logan said.

"Ready to go"? Hayley asked.

"Yeah let's go this kitty needs some pizza fuel". Logan said.

"Alrighty then let's go get some delicious pizza". Sam said.

All of them turned to leave until Ron-Rent-A-Cop spotted them.

"Holt! Where do you maggots think you're going"? He glared.

"No where we were just get pizza that's all". Michelle said.

Ron eyed Michelle he thought she was lying to get out of trouble.

"Are you telling me the truth missy"? He glared.

Michelle got scared and felt like crying. Michelle was terrible under pressure. When she's under pressure she cries.

"Hey leave her alone! She's telling the truth"! Hayley glared.

"We were just getting pizza sir nothing else. Now can you let us pass"? Aaron asked.

Ron-Rent-A-Cop did the 'I'm watching you' finger gesture to them and left.

"What a creep". Mika said.

"You can say that again". Sam said.

"Come on let's go and eat we shouldn't let him get us down". Arianna said.

"You're right let's go". Hayley said.

At dinner they all stuffed themselves with delicious cheese pizza. They talked about what was going and how there day was. They were happy that it was Friday the weekend was right around the corner.

"Hey Hayley weird question what's the difference between Goth and Emo"? Logan asked.

"Why do you ask"? Hayley asked.

"Logan asked me at the movies if I was Goth because of my appearance". Mika said.

"So what's the difference"? Logan asked.

Hayley thought it over and said.

"Emo is more of a style. The word Emo comes from the word emotional and it centers on sad depressing rock music, the hair in front of the face thing came from the lead singers who wanna hide their face from the crowd to show how mysterious they are.

Emo's aren't depressed weirdo's who cut themselves for no reason. Emo's are usually into skateboarding or playing the guitar". Hayley said.

"What about being Goth"? Logan asked.

"Goth is more about art and creativity. The word Goth comes from Gothic churches that have been around for centuries which have a dark and mysterious architecture. Goths center more on poverty, art, singing and writing.

It doesn't mean we walk around hating everything perky and worship the devil". Hayley said.

"Who would think that"? Mika asked.

"People who hate Goths". Hayley said.

"Don't let those people get to you there probably just jealous". Sam said taking a sip of her soda.

"Yeah those people suck". Arianna said taking a bite of her cheese pizza.

Mika felt happy right now. Everyone was relaxed and comfortable. It was because they all needed a break from these past three days from the craziness that was work.

"Guys I'm pretty proud of us". Mika said.

"Why"? Aaron asked.

"Most of us had a rough first three days of our new job but it was all worth it right"? Mika asked.

"Yeah it was". Arianna smiled.

"I'd say so". Michelle agreed.

"It's worth it being with my girls". Aaron said.

"What about you Logan"? Sam asked.

"If having a crabby boss who hounds on people on what movie to buy and hardly doing anything else then I'd yeah I'd think so". Logan agreed.

"The best thing about working at mall is that we all get to hang out together". Michelle said.

"Yeah that's an upside". Aaron said.

"So it doesn't have to be all bad". Sam said.

"And plus we have the weekend to relax and catch our breaths". Mika said.

"That's true thank God it's Friday". Logan said.

"Yeah thank God". Aaron agreed.

"Guys"? Mika asked.

"Yeah"? They all asked.

"Thank you for being my friends when I had none to begin with". Mika said.

"Anytime". Sam smiled.

"We've got your back". Hayley smiled putting her arm around her.

After they ate and talked for a while they headed home. It was late and they shouldn't be out later than it already was. It was 10:00 if it was later it'd be like they went to a party not getting pizza.

Tomorrow was Saturday and they had two days to chill and catch a break. But Monday will soon come again and they'll have to face it all over again but in the end it's worth it.

End of chapter 4 the next one will be the last. Nothing really exciting's going on it's a lot of character development but I hope you still like it anyway.


	5. A hard days work

It was Monday again and everyone had to get back to old grime stone. Logan was at Underground Video, putting movies up on the selves. As he did this he wondered why Underground Video reopened last year when really it wasn't a good business in the first place.

"Wayne"? Logan asked.

"What do you want"? He asked.

"If this place closed down why did it open back up"? Logan asked.

"It reopened because more movies are coming out aside from Tahj Home Video we're the only store that sells movies. So they thought Hey more movies are coming out but wait we can't hold all of them in one store let's reopen this place again". Wayne explained.

"But if the business here isn't that great shouldn't the mall get another video store to replace this one"? Logan asked.

"They could but Tahj Home Video needs someone weaker and lower class to compete with that sells the same level of movies like we do". Wayne explained.

It seems to make sense (kind of) but more movies are coming out and the mall does need stores that sell's those movies that would be released onto DVD and if the mall didn't have that then it wouldn't be making money.

"You know kid you remind me of someone that use to work here awhile back". Wayne said.

"Is this someone a guy named Jonesy by any chance"? Logan asked.

"Yep how'd you know"? Wayne asked.

"I've may have seen that dude around the mall hitting on every hot chick that comes his way". Logan said.

Logan would remember Jonesy when he was 9-years-old, he even remembers the pranks he played on Ron-Rent-A-Cop he thought they were pretty funny and clever. He even did some pranks on his own that weren't exactly like Jonesy's but they were pranks.

The pranks Logan pulled on Ron were things like putting super glue on his chair or prank calling him saying he's looking for 'Ima Banana' or 'Amanda Hug n Kiss'. They were really cute and pretty funny but Logan was older he didn't wanna play those silly little pranks he pulled in elementary school. His pranks are more his style and more classy…..well sort of.

"The only difference is that you don't annoy me so much as he does". Wayne said.

"Uh…thanks I think". Logan said.

"Are you gonna bug me more questions or what"? Wayne asked annoyed.

"No just curious. Why are you such a buzzkill"? Logan asked.

Wayne just gave him an 'I'm not answering that' look and got back to work. Logan just chuckled and said.

"Maybe this won't suck after all". He said to himself. Logan turned to see two good looking girls that just walked into the store.

"Yep this definitely won't suck". Logan grinned making his way to the ladies.

Meanwhile at The Penalty Box Mika was at the cashier helping a customer pay for his things when Coach Halder appeared. Mika was startled and feared he was gonna shoot another paint ball at her.

"Calm down Lee I'm not gonna shoot paintballs at ya besides paintball trainings over". He said.

"Oh okay do you need anything"? Mika asked.

"No I'm fine but can I say something first"? Coach Halder asked.

"What is it"? Mika wondered.

"I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. For putting up with me I know it's not easy but you took it like a pro and for that I'm proud". Coach Halder smiled patting Mika's shoulder.

"Thanks Coach that really means a lot". Mika smiled.

"Keep up the good work Lee now as you were". Coach Halder said.

"Yes sir". Mika said.

"*RRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG*"! The work phone went off.

"Hello this is The Penalty Box how can I help you"? Mika answered.

"Hey Mika how are things with Coach Nut bar"? Aaron joked.

Mika giggled and said. "Okay he's not using me as a human target anymore for paintball anymore". Mika said.

"That's good or else we'll have to put you in an art gallery". Aaron joked.

"*Giggles* How are things at The Crazy Barn"? Mika joked.

"Pretty good Chrissie isn't breathing down my neck". Aaron said.

"I heard that Aaron! Get back to work"! Chrissie snapped on the other line.

"Uh oh the dragon lady's calling me I should go". Aaron said.

"Okay see you later Aaron". Mika said hanging up.

"Bye". He said hanging up his phone.

He turned to see Chrissie looking not so happy.

"Get back to work Aaron don't let me see you slack off again got that"? Chrissie glared. Aaron was fed up with Chrissie's fissy fits. It's time someone put her in her place.

"You know what Chrissie you can call us lazy, push us around and even give us attitude but you can't break our spirits. We have a right to be here just as much as you do. We're working under the same roof and we're gonna have to learn to get use to each other". Aaron said telling Chrissie off.

Chrissie said nothing in fact she didn't know what to say. She just looked at him speechless she couldn't do anything else so she decided to get back to work.

Michelle and Arianna were amazed at what Aaron had just done.

"Wow Aaron that was amazing". Michelle said.

"Yeah you showed her whose boss". Arianna said.

"I guess I did. Good job me". Aaron grinned. Later everyone sat at the table near The Big Squeeze. They were hearing about Aaron standing up to Chrissie and fighting for his rights to treated like a decent employee at The Crazy Barn.

"So you actually told her to screw off"? Hayley asked.

"Not exactly I was just so tired of her treating us like crap so I decided I ain't having that. Mama didn't raise no fool". Aaron grinned.

"I'm glad you showed her up you guys don't deserve that". Mika smiled.

"Mika's right Chrissie needs to learn that not everything in life revolves around Khaki Barn. Even when I was 11-years-old I always thought Chrissie was a bit too obsessive with that place". Sam said.

"Hey I got an idea". Aaron grinned getting out his phone. He dialed the Khaki Barn's number.

"What are you gonna do"? Michelle asked.

"Are you gonna prank call them"? Logan grinned.

"You'll see". Aaron grinned.

Over at the Khaki Barn the phone began to ring, Kristin picked up the phone.

"Hello"? Kristen answered.

"Yes hello this is Batman". Aaron said imitating the caped crusader.

"Oh my gosh Kirsten its Batman"! Kristen squealed.

"*Squeal's* I love Batman"! Kirsten squealed.

"Do you have a shipment of black bat capes"? Aaron asked.

"Sorry we don't black is so last season". Kristen said.

"I gonna have my bat capes it's what keeps Batman awesome at fighting crimes". Aaron said.

"Batman I have a question. Why do you talk like that"? Kirsten asked.

"This is what happens when you're dark and mysterious it comes with an alter ego you can't take back. Now if you excuse me I have to go and kick The Joker in the face". Aaron said hanging up.

Aaron's Batman impression was pretty spot on. He's really good at doing character voices from other movies/TV Shows.

Everyone cracked up laughing at Aaron prank calling The Clones into thinking he was Batman.

"Wait I got another Idea". Logan grinned taking out his phone. He called The Khaki Barn unlike Aaron, Logan was gonna do something else. Something he hasn't done since age 9.

"Hello"? Kristen answered again.

"Yes hi I'm looking for a guy named Bruce McNutsack. If you can get him I'd like that a lot". Logan said trying not to laugh.

"Okay. Bruce McNutsack!? Bruce McNutsack!? Is there anyone here named Bruce McNutsack"!? Kristen hollered which resulted in an uproar of laughter.

Logan and Aaron laughed their butts off on the other line before hanging up the phone.

"You both are so immature". Arianna said.

"Why thank you". Aaron grinned.

"We'll take that as a compliment". Logan grinned.

"Are Canadian boys always this silly"? Mika asked.

"Girl you have no idea". Sam chuckled.

End of Episode 2 I hope you enjoyed this episode of 6teen: Next Generation. More episodes will be coming.


End file.
